Kogan story
by giraffelover1
Summary: Things go bad for Logan and Kendall
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but I don't own Big Time Rush.

**KOGAN**

Logan's POV

Today was the day. The day we told my parents that me and Kendall were dating. The day when we told them the truth. Me and Kendall have been dating for a month now, and not many people knew. Of course James and Carlos knew an so did Kendall's mom. But have yet to tell my parents. I'm scared to how they're going to react. They're super homophobic so that's why I haven't told them yet. But tonight, the truth is out.

"Hey mom, me and Kendall have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react" I said

"What is it?" my mom asked

I looked over at Kendall and he nodded. This was it. I looked at my dad then to my mom.

"For the past month, me and Kendall have been in a relationship"

That's all it took, for our secret to be out, for my parents to finally know the truth about us. Everything was silent for a few second then my dad spoke up.

"Get out, he said, get your things out of your room and get out now"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait..what?" I asked

"You heard me, I want you out of this house now. And if you're not out in less than 30 minutes, I'm calling the cops." He replied

"You can't do that Mr. Mitchell, he lives here! You can't just kick out your son!" Kendall said

"He's not my son anymore."

After hearing those words I couldn't take it. I ran up to my room with tears in my eyes and started grabbing as much of my stuff as I could. Kendall came up and helped me get my things. How could my own parents do this to me? I knew they were going to be mad, but this mad? Anger and sadness build up inside of me. As I grab the last of my things me and Kendall run downstairs and out the door. As I'm running down the sidewalk and to Kendall's  
>car I hear my dad yell<p>

"Don't you ever come back to this house again or I swear I'll kill you!"

Kendall Drives away from the house where my dad is still screaming threats but I can't hear him anymore. As Soon as we're out or sight of my...I mean...that house, I lose it. I start to cry and just think about how much of an Idiot I was for telling them. For thinking they'd understand. Kendall looks at me and takes his right hand over to find my left hand and holds it tight.

'Logan, look at me. Everything is going to be ok. Things will get better."

"But when Kendall? I knew we should have never told them. This was all a bad idea!"

"We had to tell them one day and its better that we told them now then later."

"I guess"

"I'll ask my mom if you can stay at my house, but I'm sure she'll say yes."

The rest of the car ride home was silent and the only sounds were of the engine and the sounds of my crying. We got to Kendall's house a few minutes later. When Kendall told his mom what had happened she was shocked and said I could stay as long as I needed. Because me and Kendall are dating, she said I had to sleep in the guest room and I was ok with that, I was just glad she let me stay. It was around midnight and I was just in my new room when all of a sudden Kendall came in.

"Hey, you asleep?" he asked

"Naw, I'm just lying here" I replied

"Can I lay with you?" He asked

"Always" I said

He came over and laid behind me putting his arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

"How I'm glad I told my parents, even though they don't support me, it's good to know what their reaction was. If they can't accept me I don't want to live with them anyways. I don't want to be anywhere around them"

"Yeah, they just lost their only child because they couldn't change."

There was a moment of silence and then all of a sudden Kendall spoke up.

"Logan, I love you. More than I ever thought I would when I met you. Just saying your name makes my day brighter. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, I love your smile, I love it when you smile in your sleep. I don't know what I would ever do without you"

"I love you too Kendall. Without you I don't know where I'd be right now."

I turned around to look into Kendall's eyes then placed a small kiss on him lips. A few minutes later we were both asleep, in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I really don't.**

Logan's POV

I woke up the next morning and Kendall wasn't in the room. That was good because if Mrs. Knight saw us she would freak out and probably kick me out. I got up and put on a simple grey shirt and a pair of black jeans. I made sure my hair looked presentable and went out to find everyone else. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen making some sort of food and Katie and Kendall where in the living room watching Invader Zim.

"Look who finally decided to get up!" Kendall said jokingly

"Yeah yeah" I replied

I went over and sat next to Kendall and he gave me a good morning kiss.

"EW, warn me next time so I can shield my eyes!" Katie yelled

"Ha-ha shut up Katie" Kendall said as he went in for another kiss.

"Ok, I'm out" Katie said as she got up and left.

A few minutes later I felt something vibrate in Kendall's pocket. It was a text from James.

"Hey dude, whatcha doing? Can me and Carlos come over?"

"Sure dude. Logan is here." Kendall texted back

"Cool, we'll be over soon" James replied

"James and Carlos are coming over." Kendall told me

Carlos and James got here about 10 minutes later. I told them about what happened last night and they were surprised.

"I never thought your parents would kick you out the house. I mean, you're their only child and stuff" James said

"Yeah. I know" I replied

I looked over at Carlos and realized he was sitting as far away from James as possible awkwardly and not making eye contact with him. Same for James.

"What's up with you guys? You've been acting weird ever since you got here" Kendall finally spoke up

"I don't want to talk about it" Carlos said

"So I just told you about my all my problems with my parents and stuff and you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you two?" I said a little but annoyed

"Its…just.." Carlos tried to explain

"Me and Carlos tried…stuff something yesterday and it didn't exactly work out" James said

"What are you talking about James?" Kendall asked

"We kissed" James blurted out

"Woah, wait, what? Explain!" I said shocked. I never thought the ladies man James would ever kiss a boy.

"We were just hanging out like usual and one thing lead to another and we looked at each other and it just happened." Carlos said

"It was pretty much us experimenting, and it didn't work out. It was just awkward" James explained

"And now you guys are acting all awkward around each other?" I said

"Pretty much." Carlos said as he looked down.

"Wow ok." Kendall said.

After a few moments of silence we dropped the subject of James and Carlos KISSING and decided to play some video games. After a couple of hours of that James left. So it was just me, Kendall, and Carlos.

"So was James a good kisser?"

"Kendall!" I yelled shocked. I looked over at Carlos and he was blushing

"What, I'm just wondering"

"Kendall you can't just.." I tried to say, but Carlos cut me off

"No, it's ok. But for my best friend, I don't know it was better than any girls I've kissed" He said somewhat whispering

"Wait Carlos…You like James. That's why you were acting more awkward around James. It's not because it was awkward, it was because you like him!" I said

"Well…I…James…*sigh* I like him" Carlos said hesitantly

"I knew it! I just had to get the truth out of you." Kendall said

"But it doesn't matter, you heard what he said earlier. It didn't mean anything to him. Whatever feeling I have for him can go away, cause he doesn't feel the same way back." He responded sadly

"Carlos, you lied about not having feelings for James, right? So how do you know he didn't lie also? I still think you've got a chance. Ask him." Kendall said

" I…I don't know." Carlos said worriedly

"Just trust me" Kendall said

"O…Ok. I will. Tomorrow. But I got to go home right now." Carlos said walking out the door

"Bye Carlos!" Me and Kendall said at the same time.

After Carlos left it was only me, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight in the house. Katie left earlier to a sleepover. Me and Kendall were in the living room maybe making out when the door rang. Kendall took his lips away from mine and screamed

"Mom! The door!"

"Kendall could you get it sweetie? I'm a little busy." She yelled back

Kendall sighed angrily and got up to answer the door. I followed behind him. When he opened the door there where two police men standing there.

"Uhm, can I help you?" Kendall asked

"We're investigating a missing person report and we've been told he might be here. Have you seen Logan Mitchell?" He said

"Mom! Come here!" Kendall screamed

**If you're confused about the end, pretty much Logan's parents reported him missing even though they kicked him out the house**


End file.
